Runnin' Down A Dream
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With no other options, Gionna and Dominic leave Liberty and Alderney behind with the intention of it being for good. But will everyone else let them live in peace? (3D/HD universe crossover, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**Three nights ago…**_

 _Gionna and Dominic sat up as they heard the lock click from downstairs and the door open, looking at each other._

" _Get dressed and out the window, I'll handle it!" Gionna whispered as she got up and redressed herself, Dominic stopping her when she grabbed the hidden Colt Python. "Trust me, Dominic! It's me he's pissed at, not you."_

 _Before he could protest, she disappeared out of the room as he got dressed and grabbed his gun._

 _Gionna crept down the stairs in the darkness, the candlelight long burned out but she still saw Billy hovering over the disheveled couch and pick the condom packet up._

" _Where is he?!" Billy demanded._

" _Why should I tell you? You'll just kill him." Gionna said._

" _You bet I will! And if you don't tell me where he is right now, I'll tear this whole city apart until I can grab him by the nuts and cut them off with a blunt knife!" Billy shouted._

" _That's excessive. You don't see me killing every hooker you get into your bed." Gionna said._

" _That's because hookers is all they are, not people I'm trying to keep in the bed! Now if I got an actual partner, you and I both know damn well that you'd be on her like a snap, giving her daily warnings about me and trying to 'pull her to safety'!" Billy responded._

" _Why don't I skip a few steps, Billy?!" Gionna growled before firing, narrowly missing Billy's crotch before firing again, the bullet grazing his face._

 _Billy turned around and barely ducked more gunfire, him guessing that the darkened figure was a Leone hitman. A bat was whacked across his head and he fell before Gionna ran out the door and jumped into Dominic's Turismo._

 _Billy pulled himself up and reached his Revenant, speeding off after the car as Gionna fired back at him._

" _What are you doing, the bridge is destroyed!" Gionna shouted as she realised that Dominic was heading for the recently destroyed Callahan bridge._

" _I can't jump off the ramp at the ferry yard, they blocked it off-" Dominic said before both felt the car start to swerve as the back tires were shot out._

 _The car crashed into the Chinatown railway steps, Gionna being thrown from it as Dominic was rendered unconscious… that was how Billy had found it before he jumped into the water and resurfaced with an out cold Gionna._

" _Well, you ain't dead… but you ain't safe, either." Billy said, slinging the 5'3" brunette over his shoulder…_

 **Present time…**

Her things packed, 17 year old Gionna Cipriani pulled her long curls into a ponytail on an unusually cold September evening and grabbed the duffel bag… she looked around her room one last time before heading down the steps and outside after pulling her leather jacket on.

Her mother would be livid when she returned from Sicily… but Gionna just couldn't take it anymore and neither could Dominic Forelli.

The two teens had fallen for each other two years ago and had been inseparable… the disapproval hadn't been from Florence but from Billy Grey, who was slowly spiralling out of control.

And when Gionna found out his true reasons for his anger, she felt that her entire friendship with Billy had been a lie.

A black and white Imponte Phoenix stopped and Gionna got into the passenger side, putting her duffel bag in the back and her and Dominic kissing before she closed the door and buckled up.

"Anyone else call you?" Dominic asked as he pulled back into traffic and headed towards the Liberty City limits that would take them across the country.

"No. But you know they'll try at some point." Gionna responded, Dominic knowing that she meant Johnny and Logan as _Stop Draggin' My Heart Around_ by Stevie Nicks and Tom Petty played on the radio.

"They won't drag us back here though… I hope not." Dominic replied.

All the times that Johnny told her not to run and running was exactly what she and Dominic were doing. Gionna really hoped that the majority of The Lost would understand.

When they were out of the area, Gionna looked back at the city that grew smaller with the distance.

' _So long, Liberty and Alderney, we won't miss you two hellholes one damn bit!'_ Gionna thought as they drove on into the autumn night.

Back in the rundown part of Alderney in The Lost MC clubhouse, Logan was playing poker with Johnny, Jim, Angus and Terry… but the four could see that his mind was elsewhere.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Jim asked, Logan looking up from his hand of cards.

"Something ain't right… I know my senses, and something's not right." Logan answered.

"You ain't heard from kiddo either, have ya?" Johnny asked.

"Not one phone call and that ain't like her, she usually calls one of us." Logan explained, grabbing his phone and dialing Gionna's number… only to get the dial tone. "That's less encouraging." He muttered before hanging up.

The four left, reaching the Cipriani house in Saint Marks… and finding that Gionna's room was empty except for her childhood drawings and bed remaining untouched.

' _I had a feeling she would run.'_ Logan thought.

The trip had been a cross country one… and 6 days later, Gionna and Dominic had reached San Andreas.

The desert air and sand blew past the windows, which were closed with the A/C on… Gionna and Dominic looked at each other, her left hand in his right one.

"Are they still around? They haven't left for Liberty City yet?" Gionna asked.

"Dad said that they hadn't left yet… we'll be okay, babe." Dominic answered before they kissed.

At the same time, Benson and his brothers Peter and Mack were leaving a coffee shop when they saw the car drive by.

"They looked a little young to be out on their own…" Mack responded.

"Yeah… something ain't right." Peter replied, Benson rolling his eyes.

"You always say that, you barrel of monkey nuts." Benson responded.

He wouldn't admit it but he was suspicious too.


End file.
